Wound
by mistressofrain
Summary: well this story got taken off because my summary wasn't 'G' rated even though the story is 'R' rated '. so...Summary: not good at them not gonna try. It's a TaiMatt thing and if you don'tknow their both male what the are you doing here.


Disclaimer: oh yeah I own Digimon that's why I'm writting stuff for free instead of making millions by making it on Cartoons. (my grammar ans spelling suck so quite screaming to me about it!)

I shouldn't fell like this especially for him I mean he's my best friend for god's sake.

It's not just a crush either every time he talks to me I stop breathing, when he smiles my heart melts, but that stupid, idiot, gorgeous boy's taken.

I see him with her every day I just want to kill myself I can't take it.

"Hey Matt!"

oh god I look behind me to find him running toward me. God how could I do this to myself. I stop and wait for him.

"Hey Tai wuz up"

I should be an actor how I can keep my cool in front of him is beyond me.

"Just wanted to walk home with you"

He gave me a sweet smile, I felt my heart melt. We walked for what seemed like ages. Why does time seem to stop when I'm with him?

"Hey Matt u ok?"

I'm lost at tough "Hey Tai, Matt!"

I hear _her _we stop for a moment and she catches up. The moment I started going out with Sora. (Mind I tell you I didn't want to only I didn't want to break her hearth) Tai is in a relationship with her.

Don't get me wrong I don't hate her she's a nice kid but that's just it she's a kid we are what 19 and she's barely 16. Now here's the 411. Her name's Sai she's an American (for all we know) she's really pretty, and has a really sweet smile. Her brown hair reaches her back, her eyes look like bottomless pits, there's sadness and mystery in them it gives me the shivers. (Who Tai can just stare at them is beyond me) She has pale skin and always I mean always wears black. Ok the 411 is over.

She staid quiet most of the time it was as tough she wasn't there Tai and me talked and laughed until we got to my house he said bye to me and she just smiled. I hate it when they seem to be in link it's as tough they know what the other is thinking as tough they were one…I hate putting myself down. Ok calm yourself Matt just relax.

1 1/2 months later

We were called on an urgent message from Izzy. It took 'bout 30 mins. But I made it I could tell Tai was already there. How? Well his whore is outside the door she's just sitting there looking into space again. Man why can't she just leave or something.

I went inside

"Hey Matt glad you made it"

Tai said in a teasing voice that makes me want to jump him right here and now. There is a small discussion 'bout the digital world nothing really big. I don't see what the big emergency was.

"Hey Matt what you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere"

my hearth almost skipped a beat is he asking me out?

"Sure"

"great oh I forgot 'bout Sai"

Tai runs to the door. Of course she always has to ruin my life. There relationship lasted alot longer than mine and Sora's and I just can't stand her for some reason.

"Guys Sai is missing" everyone ran outside.

It's true she was nowhere to be found…until something hit me I ran up the stairs until I reached the roof of the building. She was there standing on the edge as tough it was nothing too big.

"What are you doing get down from there" I may not like her but I don't hate her enough to wish her death. "Down…a nice word"

"Get down here you might fall"

"I know" is she psychotic or is it me?

"Then why are you up there?"

"To fall" so simple she said it as tough it was nothing as tough her life wasn't worth shit.

"I will walk slowly to you and you take my hand" she shucked her head 'no'

"Matt I'm leaving you with him, take care of him, break his hearth and I swear I'll come back and drag you to the lowest pits of hell with me"

She jumped! I tried to run to her reaching out my hand but to no vain. All I saw was a figure hit the ground. That idiot who those she think she is jumping off a seven story building. Then the door behind me opened I look back to find…

Tai, tears in his eyes, and breathing hard. He is in so much pain how could she have done that to him? He runs to me and embraces me I'm a little shock but I regain my senses and try to comfort him.

It's been 3 hours and Tai has fallen asleep on my shoulder I now I shouldn't be happy but I just can't help it Tai's sleeping on my shoulder. It's been three weeks since that day I still don't understand her words

'Matt I'm leaving you with him, take care of him, break his hearth and I swear I'll come back and drag you to the lowest pits of hell with me' what the hell did she mean? argh I can't take this.

Today I'm at Tai's house for some reason he seems unable to be left alone. He cries a lot always saying it's his fault she's dead, he can't even visit her grave they took her to America.

"Matt did you know that she always knew what was going on?" here we go again.

"Sai always knew what was going on she liked observing people and looking for their weaknesses even if she didn't find anything she would know everything about you by then, when I meet her she was in the park some kids were picking on this girl because she had a birthmark on top of her head so the hair that grew there was white and the rest was her natural black. She walked up to them picked up the girl and said 'I like your hair it's different, people can tell you apart from the rest of the black haired Japanese people in this place 'cause I never can'"

I smiled he looked happy now his eyes started to drop.

"Matt can I tell you something?"

"of course"

"You won't get mad?"

"no"

"I knew she was gonna kill herself"

"Why?" "she told me she figured it out"

"Figured what out?"

"That-that-"

"You can tell me"

"that I…love you"

tbc. (maybe)

so what go you guys think should I continue should I not...why am I asking you this.

Hiei: 'cause your an idiot

me: O.o Hiei waht are you doing here?

Hiei: your talking woke me up

me: what about Kurama

Hiei: asleep (smirk)

me: O.o oh (smirks) congratulations dude...well bye dudes I got to make sure Kurama will walk tomorrow.


End file.
